


In Sickness and Health

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: How Ren played nursemaid to a sick Tokiya, and vice versa.





	1. Stand by Me

Ren was late.

Again.

This time it wasn't even intentional. He was held up because a co-star kept getting her lines wrong and they had to make countless shoots, in the faux rain until the director was satisfied.

By the time they wrapped up, it was really raining outside and Ren was a good hour late. He didn't see a point of changing out of his wet acting clothes just to get wet again in the rain so he hurried out the studio as soon as the director gave the green light.

Thank goodness the venue was nearby, but in his rush everything seemed so far away, intent on slowing him down more.

He hoped Icchi was somewhere warm and dry while waiting for him.

But alas as he neared, his heart sank when he realized that Icchi was just as drenched as he was, sitting all by lonesome under the pavillion in the quiet park, gently illuminated by the sun setting behind him.

Ren's steps slowed, and gradually halted. Eyes wide, Ren realized in breathless wonder, how breathtakingly gorgeous Icchi was, with his wet, semi translucent shirt sticking to his skin, subtly teasing him of the amazing physique just underneath.

As though realizing he was being watched, Icchi slowly turned to look at him, and instead of a condescending frown, Ren marveled at how Icchi's face lit up with relief and warmth as soon as he saw Ren.

Mortified Ren clapped his hands together and bowed his head in apology. "I'm so sorry to make you wait, Icchi. I got held up at work. I would have informed you earlier but it was still in the middle of the shoot and I couldn't get my phone out..."

Ren felt slender fingers beneath his chin, gently raising his head only for him to stare at Icchi's soft gaze.

Then once again, his eyes widened when Icchi leaned to press his lips chastely against his own.

"Stop apologizing," Icchi chided him. "We both know how demanding our jobs are. Besides, you are not late. I was the one early."

Ren stared at Icchi, incredulous. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? If you fall sick, I would never forgive myself."

Icchi reached out to trace the ring dangling from the chain around Ren's neck. There was a faint RI inscribed underneath, and Icchi smiled at the physical reminder of their promise.

Without breaking eye contact, Icchi continued, "that is fine, Ren, because you are not at fault and I will never blame you in the first place."

Ren coughed, quickly averted his gaze (and rapidly reddening cheeks) from Icchi's earnest look.

He composed himself and looked at Icchi again, all cockiness in place. "Let's go to somewhere warm and dry and eat something hot in this cold weather. I know just the place. Come on."

He tugged Icchi's hand and led him away from their meeting place. The rain had thankfully lessened, and in the crowd, Ren shoved their locked hands into his coat pocket.

Fervently he hoped that no one could recognize them, in their imitation of drowned kittens. Then he realized that he had nothing to worry about, because right out in the open, there were umbrellas everywhere, colorfully obscuring their features as they made their way through the evening crowd.

"Something hot?" Icchi's voice was wary, his brows furrowed.

"Hot, as in the temperature," Ren clarified. "Not the level of spiciness. Which, of course, is to your discretion. You need to eat, Icchi. I know you haven't been eating properly lately, so I'm bringing you to this great little restaurant."

Tokiya instantly felt irked once Ren mentioned his eating habit but Ren swiftly went on, before the irritation could take hold. "Besides, I did promise you on your birthday to take you to the restaurant, but never really found the time for it. I am really sorry about that too. Now that we are nearby, so why not just drop by?"

Ren flashed him a brilliant grin, and whatever misgivings Tokiya had just moments ago simply faded away.

"Why, I was wondering when you would come around to that," Tokiya teased, "I thought you had forgotten."

Ren's look of horrified shock was impressive. "Of course not, Icchi. Never. I will never forget any of my promises! If I did, cross my heart and hope to die, I don't deserve to live."

Chuckling at Ren's comical outburst, Tokiya reached out and playfully shoved him. "Stop being such a drama king, Ren. Your shoot is already over. Cut it out."

"It's fine. We'll shoot something else later," Ren arched his eyebrows, eyes alight with mischief.

"Ren!" Tokiya hissed, scandalized, blushing at the clear implication of Ren's joke.

Laughing at Tokiya's reaction, Ren led Tokiya into the restaurant.

Once they stepped into the restaurant, they were given thick warm shawls to wrap around their shoulders and then they were led up a table by the fireplace at the far section of the restaurant. They were served hot tea along with the menu booklet and were left alone to contemplate their choices.

"The recommended dishes are on the first page, ranging from dishes from all over the world." Ren helpfully explained, "You can order whatever you wish, Icchi but be sure to include everything from the major groups from the food pyramid. And please do not worry about the calories or the price."

Ren's tone was light, but his expression was serious. Tokiya's brows furrowed as he regarded the menu carefully.

"If you rather, I can cook for you," Ren added, lacing his fingers together in front of him as he watched Tokiya, his gaze unreadable, "I'm sure you'll be more inclined to eat if I'm the one cooking, right?"

Given their daily hectic schedule, it might not likely seem to happen, but knowing Ren, Ren would still go ahead and cook for him if he had set his mind to it, and all the more if Tokiya had agreed to it. Wanted it. Even if Ren would be dead exhausted from his work, Ren would definitely honor his word and the last thing Tokiya wanted was to trouble Ren anymore than necessary.

"Don't be silly," Tokiya muttered, "I don't mind eating at wherever you bring me, or if you cook for me, as long as you are here eating with me."

Ren broke into a pleased smile, and something warm tugged at Tokiya's heartstrings. "Aww, where did Icchi learn to be such a romantic?"

Tokiya's face was solemn as he regarded Ren. "I learned from the best."

Shamelessly Ren fluttered his eyelashes at him, "Aww, Icchi. I'm flattered."

Tokiya rolled his eyes, though his amused smile didn't reflect his annoyance. He signaled a server over and placed his orders, noticing that despite his aloofness, Ren paid attention to his orders.

Tokiya didn't know if he should feel annoyed that Ren's mistrust, or warmed at his obvious show of concern at his wellbeing. He decided not to dwell on the matter.

Apparently Ren was satisfied with what Tokiya had ordered, for he gave a pleased nod and started placing his own order.

After the server went off with their orders, Ren turned to look at Tokiya again.

"Is it true that you can play any instruments...?" Ren's mouth twitched at the underlying innuendo but he held back from stating it.

Tokiya sighed, but he answered the question seriously, "Yes. Most, but still require a lot of practice. Why do you ask?"

"Because... I am hoping to star in a live-action drama based on a popular Chinese novel, but the main characters play flute and guqin so I was hoping we can learn them together. Don't worry. I will employ the best private instructor to tutor us."

Ren looked so earnest, so determined, so hopeful, Tokiya couldn't refute even if he wanted to. "When is the audition?"

At this Ren brightened. "In another six months. I have already registered our names so we have plenty of time to prepare for the audition."

Tokiya furrowed his brows. "And is it safe for me to assume that I would be the one learning to play the guqin, and you, the flute?"

Ren's delight was contagious. Tokiya found himself smiling at Ren's unabashed grin. "Yes. I'll fill you in more about the drama storyline later."

As they ate their dinner, Ren regaled him on the tale of growing friendship of two individuals of polar opposites, turned to betrayal and tragedy, then back to friendship before it eventually developed into love.

"Interesting story indeed," Tokiya placed his chopsticks carefully on his empty plate. "It's no wonder you are set to star on this show. Their characters resembled us, somehow. With you being a rebel and a flirt..."

"And you being someone so self-righteous, so serious, so gentlemanly," Ren finished, grinning.

Tokiya sighed, but conceded. His expression turned wistful. "It has been awhile since we worked together in a project. It would be more than wonderful to star in a show together."

Ren reached out across the table for Tokiya's hand and gently laced their fingers together. "That is exactly why I want us to succeed in the audition. If we are accepted, I will be the happiest man alive."

Tokiya placed his other hand atop of their laced hands. "As will I."


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go to sleep, Icchi," Ren's husky voice murmured. "I won't go anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up. "

On the way back to their living quarters after their dinner, Tokiya already felt some unpleasant trickling in his throat. A sure sign that he was falling sick.

Definitely due to the rain and cold and probably his schedule, but Tokiya wasn't sure of the exact cause.

All he knew, that Ren was already giving him a worried frown.

Sometimes, Ren was too perspective for his own good.

"I'm fine," Tokiya tried to brush Ren off when he offered to help him in the warm shower, but the mere two words were like heated broken shards stabbing into his throat and Tokiya decided not to talk anymore.

He settled on glaring at Ren, who just unflinchingly stared back.

"Straight to bed, after that, Icchi," Ren ordered, the tone of his voice breaking no compromise. "I will prepare your sleepwear."

Tokiya hardly saw Ren being so serious, so worried, and as much as it unsettled him, Tokiya felt flattered and warm that Ren cared for him.

Smiling softly to himself, Tokiya stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

As promised, there was a set of nearly folded clothes resting on the bathroom counter. It was a set of purple pyjamas with tiny orange roses everywhere. Ren bought it for him when he was having a photoshoot overseas. Tokiya couldn't help but feel touched by the thoughtful gesture. 

He was already feeling lightheaded as he dressed himself, silently berating himself for not accepting Ren's help, but thinking that the bed was just a few steps away Tokiya resolved to stay strong until at least he reached the bed where he could finally be horizontal.

Apparently his body had other ideas. As soon as he emerged from the bathroom, the world did a slow, nauseating spin and he could feel himself careening to the floor, only to be caught in a pair of arms so strong and warm. 

"I told you not to push yourself too hard, Tokiya," Ren groused, effortlessly carrying him to their bedroom and settling him into the bed. "I already called your superiors to inform them that you are taking your much needed, much deserved downtime, so you just stay in the bed and concentrate on getting better. I took a day off tomorrow, too."

Tokiya opened his mouth to argue, only to be silenced by Ren's piercing glare.

Dimly he recalled that one fateful evening when Ren had greeted his return to the Academy, flanked by the other members of the ST*RISH. That was the first time Tokiya witnessed Ren looking so pissed, so angry. No wonder he was the mutually appointed spokesperson of the group - Ren was a force to be reckoned with when he was at the limits of his patience.

Seeing how miserable Tokiya looked, Ren immediately gentled his expression and his tone, "Don't sleep yet, okay, Icchi? I've prepared something for you to eat before you take your medicine. Give me a moment."

Ren returned awhile later, with a tray of food.

"Just shaved ice with honey and jelly," Ren explained at Tokiya's questioning gaze. "It's easier for your throat. I figured that we just had our dinner so you probably wouldn't want to eat soup so I prepared this instead. We can treat it as our dessert. You can take the medicine once you are done." Ren nodded at a myriad of pills beside a glass of water.

Tokiya could feel Ren's eyes on him as he lifted a spoon of the shaved ice to his mouth.

Ren was right. It went down easily and it was delicious. He couldn't help but make an appreciative noise in his throat.

Ren beamed at him. "George made it for me when I was sick. He said it was Mama's recipe so naturally I learned from him as soon as I got better. I'm glad you like it."

Tokiya loved it. Under Ren's watchful gaze, Tokiya took the medicine prepared for him and felt oddly accomplished when Ren looked proud of him.

Ren carefully eased him onto the bed, tucking him in as if he was a small child. Lights were turned off, except for the kitchenette, and rustle of clothes were heard. Moments later, Tokiya could feel the bed dipping slightly, a warm body flushing against his back and a pair of strong arms encircling him, cocooning him in the warmth and promise of safety.

"Go to sleep, Icchi," Ren's husky voice murmured. "I won't go anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

The fever and flu meds finally taking effect, Tokiya went under, with Ren's promise resonating in his consciousness.

* * *

Ren was roused to wakefulness by someone  murmuring. Still muddled with sleep, Ren struggled to understand what was going on.

Sometime during the night Tokiya had shifted so now they were facing each other.

"Ren, you're hot," Tokiya was frowning, but his eyes were still closed.

Icchi, talking in his sleep? That's new.

"You're the hot one, Icchi," Ren placed his palm on Tokiya's eyebrow, feeling for temperature. It was a little clammy, but it wasn't alarming. "You're sick. Go back to sleep. You will be okay tomorrow."

"No, not me," Tokiya protested, "You're hot. Too hot."

Ren was at loss so as what to do.

"Do you want me to move further away?" Ren tried. He wasn't sure if he should feel amused or alarmed that Tokiya was actually able to carry out conversations in his sleep.

Maybe only when he was sick.

Ren began to scoot backwards, but Tokiya immediately reached out with both hands and pulled him closer, embracing him tightly.

"Uh... Icchi?"

Perhaps he should be worried. Maybe Tokiya's fever was higher than he thought.

"Stay with me!" Tokiya said fiercely. "You are already hot, and so many eyes are on you. So many. I don't like it. I want to be the only one looking at you."

Oh... Realization dawned on Ren, then.

"Icchi," Ren said slowly, making sure Tokiya heard and understood every syllable of his words, even in his sleep, "Those eyes may be looking at me, but the only eyes that matter, that I want to be looking at me, are yours. And I don't want only your eyes. I want your heart. I want all of you, to all of me. You are mine, Icchi, as I am yours. Those eyes can only see me from the distance, but only you can hold me in your arms, can kiss me, love me. Only you, Icchi."

Tokiya was silent for so long Ren thought he had fallen asleep.

"Promise?" Tokiya's voice was tiny and quivering, and Ren's heart nearly shattered at the pitiable tone. 

In response Ren wrapped Tokiya in his arms tightly, tucking his head underneath his chin before planting a kiss on his hair. "Promise, Icchi. It's more than a promise. It's my solemn oath."

As though finally assured, Tokiya let out a relieved sigh and gradually relaxed in Ren's embrace. Soon, his breathing evened out.

Ren heaved a sigh of relief of his own. Moving only to pull the covers over them both, Ren snuggled against Tokiya and allowed sleep to carry them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy day scene is based on UR Stand by Me Tokiya from Utapri Shining Live, and SR Ren from the same gacha. XD
> 
> And because I'm currently obsessed with Mo Dao Zu Shi's Wei Wuxian, (The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation), I can't help but include some brief mentions X'D


End file.
